


[Podfic] 8x12x8

by handsomeviolets



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeviolets/pseuds/handsomeviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur was small his Majesty locked him away because Arthur is a monster. Now Merlin wants to let Arthur out to prove that he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 8x12x8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [8x12x8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198278) by [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



##  Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d6xyacd87vbq93q/8x12x8_1.mp3) | **Size:** 120 MB | **Duration:** 07:49:12
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yimdg922eixr0hc/8x12x8.m4b) | **Size:** 113 MB | **Duration:** 07:49:12



##  [Streaming Audio](https://app.box.com/files/0/f/0/1/f_9900307744)

**Author's Note:**

> I've read this fic about five times now and I'm still fascinated. Skellerbvvt is a spellbinding author who was kind enough to give me permission for to do a podfic. Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Edit: added streaming from Box.


End file.
